1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to systems for determining the position, velocity, and attitude of a projectile passing through a target area. More particularly, the present invention pertains to systems which utilize the interruption of crossing light beams for determining the position, velocity, and attitude of a projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art coordinate detection systems which use overlapping beams of light and photoelectric detectors to determine where a projectile hits a target. Having a detector which is sensitive to overlapping beams makes the projectile appear larger than its actual size, thereby limiting the accuracy of the system. Some attempts to minimize this limitation in accuracy result in devices in which alignment of light beams with corresponding light receptors is critical.
Other prior art coordinate detection systems use linear arrays of light emitting diodes which are sequentially pulsed. It is possible for a high-velocity projectile to at least partially pass through such a system without being detected. This results in a loss of information about the trajectory.